


Jazz's New Dress

by avearia



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Drabble, Dress Up, Gen, Humor, Inspired by Fanart, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Overprotective, Sibling Fluff, Tumblr Archive Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avearia/pseuds/avearia
Summary: Jazz is all dolled up and ready for a night on the town.





	Jazz's New Dress

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jazz](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/468665) by Mostaxellent. 



> Inspired by fanart on Tumblr by Mostaxellent, a very cute picture of Jazz in a very cute dress and ghost jewelry. Link included because the picture is cute and everyone needs to see it.

**Jazz's New Dress  
** —

"Oh," said Danny, and Jazz looked up from her journal on the kitchen table to see him blinking at her in surprise. Danny had stopped mid-rummage through the fridge to look her up and down, taking in her unusual attire.

"You look nice." he commented at last. "…New dress?"

"Dress? Oh - yeah," Jazz said, running a hand down the silky fabric in her lap. She was surprised he’d noticed, though it was hard not to—she wore a sleeveless mini-dress, accented with pastel blues, and sophisticated dark grey leggings.

Danny blinked again, and tugged at his own earlobes. “The ghost jewelry is a nice touch.”

"It’s Mom’s. She wanted me to look nice tonight." Jazz admitted.

"Oh. Well, you do." Danny shrugged.

"Aw, Danny, thank you!" Jazz said, smiling.

Danny blushed. As a little brother, he probably felt like he should be teasing her about her outfit rather than offering compliments. It probably went against every sibling code in the book. “Yeah, uh, so I’m just… gonna… go,” he said awkwardly. He grabbed a snack from the fridge and wandered for the kitchen’s exit. He ducked through the doorway, chowing on his food, and Jazz heard him mutter, “…wonder why she’s getting dressed up anyway?” as he left.

She smiled, running her hand again down the dress. It was nice to receive a compliment for a change. Maybe she should change up her style more often. Or maybe she could…

The building thunder of running footsteps made her stop. Jazz looked up in time to see Danny burst back into the kitchen, toss his snack to the side, and slam his hands down on the table.

"YOU’VE GOT A DATE!" he shouted, equal parts alarmed and dismayed. "WHEN! WHERE? WHO!"

Jazz sighed, putting her face in her hands.

"IS IT WITH A **GUY**?!”

Well, the compliment was nice while it lasted. 


End file.
